vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock Lee
|-|Part I= |-|Part II= Summary Rock Lee (ロック・リー, Rokku Rī) is a ninja of Konohagakure. He's a part of Team Guy along with Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, and Might Guy. Due to his inability to use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, Lee dedicated his life to becoming a Taijutsu expert and undergoes vigorous training under Might Guy's teachings. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-A | Low 7-C | 7-B Name: Rock Lee Origin: Naruto (The Universe) Gender: Male Age: 13-14 pre-timeskip, 16-18 during Part 2 | 33 in the Boruto Movie. Classification: Human Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Taijutsu Expert (Has mastered the Strong Fist and is a natural in Drunken Fist style) | Likely Fire Manipulation (via Morning Peacock), Likely Vibration Manipulation (via Daytime Tiger), Likely Wind Manipulation (via Daytime Tiger), Statistics Amplification (via the Eight Gates) Attack Potency: City Block level (Very casually defeated Sasuke during the Chuunin Exams, and is portrayed as one of the strongest genin in the exams) | Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to the likes of Sasuke and Kiba. Knocked back Kimimaro and seemed to damage him) | Small Town level (Much stronger than his previous state and should be above pre timeskip Gaara) | City level+ (Destroyed a meteorite, and should be comparable to Gai) Speed: Hypersonic (Faster than Sasuke, who couldn't keep up with his movements) | High Hypersonic (Should be faster than Kiba, and kept up with Kimimaro) | At least High Hypersonic (Shouldn't be slower than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class | City Class+ Durability: City Block level | Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level | City level+ Stamina: High, goes through intense training for long periods of time Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Leg weights, the Might Suit (It's that green leotard he's wearing), standard shinobi gear (kunai, shuriken etc.) Intelligence: Average, great at fighting Weaknesses: Limited to Taijutsu, opening too many gates wears out his body, has an extremely low tolerance towards alcohol Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Konoha Senpuu:' A whirlwind-like spinning kick. *'Omote Renge:' Lee sends the opponent flying into the Air, and crashes him into the ground. *'Hachimon Tonkou:' Lee can open 6 of the 8 gates, giving him a huge power and speed boost for a given time. *'Ura Renge:' Lee knocks his opponent up into the air, hits them around a few times and sends them crashing back down to the ground. *'Suiken (Drunken Fist):' Lee gets a small power up when he consumes alcohol. Based on Jackie Chan's drunken fist. Key: Chuunin Exams | Sasuke Retrieval | Part 2 | New Era Gallery File:Rock Lee over Years.png File:Hidden Gates Rock.png|Eight Gates Rock Lee. Others Notable Victories: Speed of Sound Sonic (One Punch Man) Speed of Sound Sonic's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Bruce Lee Clones Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7